Gemini Feuding
by OR7A
Summary: SCRIPT: Second part to "Where the Piper May Lead": Whilst Galen goes after a rogue technomage, Gideon and the Excalibur have their hands full with a race's domestic squabble.
1. Teaser

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. GALEN'S SHIP

Galen is alone, as always, in the darkness.

GALEN

Good day Lieutenant Matheson. I will meet up with the Excalibur. Tell Matthew

(beat)

Tell him, he needs to get more sleep.

MATHESON (COMM)

More sleep?

GALEN

Correct. He'll know what I mean.

MATHESON (COMM)

Right

(beat)

You're clear for departure in your own time Galen.

GALEN (Cutting Comm)

Ship. Take us out. Set a course for Rakella Prime. Best speed.

(beat)

Galen produces his crystal ball, which displays Rakella: an orangey, red world with a large polar ice cap.

GALEN

Ship, alert me when we arrive. I must take my time to prepare.

(beat)

Nava. I know you're on Rakella. I soon, so shall I.

INT. EXCALIBUR – BRIDGE

Gideon is in his chair.

MATHESON (Coming from CONN)

Sir. We're ready to jump to normal space.

GIDEON

Is that Earth Force ship still transmitting it's distress call?

MATHESON

Affirmative. Oh, Galen informed to me inform you: that you need more sleep?

GIDEON (Puzzled)

More sleep? What does he mean by that?

MATHESON

He said you'd understand.

GIDEON

Sometimes I don't think I understand anything. Sometimes I think maybe the universe is just toying with me.

MATHESON

Captain?

GIDEON

Never mind. Jump to normal space and try and raise the ship. And ready weapons in case we're going into a war zone.

MATHESON

Aye Captain. Initiating jump sequence.

EXT. RAKELLA PRIME ORBIT

A small moon can be seen orbiting the orangey red planet. A Jump point opens on the dark side of that moon. The CAMERA moves to focus on it's creator: Galen's ship exits and heads towards the planet.

INT. GALEN'S SHIP

GALEN

Ship. Scan the surface. Do you detect one such as yourself?

SHIP

Negative.

GALEN

Odd. Show me.

A holographic map appears of an area of the planet's surface. The surface is bare, and the display begins to scroll. Eventually a large cluster of metallic buildings comes up.

GALEN

Ship. Scan that area.

SHIP

Buildings are consistent with Earth Alliance colonial structures.

GALEN

Humanity? This isn't on any of those lists Matthew is always pouring over.

(Beat)

Ship. Take us closer. We're going to land.

EXT. EXCALIBUR – NORMAL SPACE

We SEE a patch of blank space. A jump point opens and the Excalibur suddenly leaps from the blue mist. The CAMERA moves to around behind the Excalibur to show the ship they've received the distress call from. It is a Warlock Class destroyer.

INT. EXCALIBUR – BRIDGE

MATHESON

No sign of any attackers Captain. But the ship is definitely disabled.

GIDEON

Can you establish communications?

MATHESON

Attempting. . .

(Types a few controls over a tech's shoulder)

She is the EAS Titans, one of the prototype Warlock Destroyers. She's transmitting.

The main screen suddenly displays a picture of the Titans' captain. One: SUSAN IVANOVA

FOCUS IN as we,

FADE OUT

END OF TEASER

(IF U WANT MORE PLEASE R&R!!)


	2. Act One

ACT ONE:

FADE IN

INT. EXCALIBUR

Gideon is watching our favourite Russian Officer on the viewscreen.

IVANOVA  
Thank you for responding to our distress call. To be honest, I wasn't expecting any other Earth ships to be out so far.

GIDEON

We're a special case.

(beat)

How can we be of assistance?

IVANOVA

Well. . . We're in a spot of bother to level with you Captain. It's too long a story to explain over the link. Shall I come aboard and explain everything?

GIDEON

You're very forward. I like that in a woman. I'll send a shuttle over with some engineers to help you make repairs, you don't you return on it?

IVANOVA  
Understood. Ivanova out.

Ivanova disappears.

MATHESON (To Gideon)

Ivanova? Wasn't she the XO of Babylon 5?

GIDEON

I believe so. And your point being?

MATHESON (Amusingly)

Well you seem to be very popular with the command personnel of Babylon 5 these days Captain.

GIDEON (Rolling his eyes)

Quit it Lieutenant. Or you'll become very popular with scrubbing the toilets!

(beat)

Can you ready a team of our best engineers Lieutenant. And ask Captain Ivanova to meet me in the conference room upon her arrival.

INT. EXCALIBUR – CONFERENCE ROOM

Some time later. . .

Only Ivanova and Gideon are in the room, Ivanova is standing before a tactical display on the monitor.

IVANOVA (Pointing to appropriate places on the display)

You can see here and here. The race we're dealing with is split up into two distinct clans, they call themselves the Du'Marti and the Du'Curta.

(beat)

When first contact was made five years ago a nice stable cold war existed between the two. Neither wanted to ruin the status quo.

GIDEON

Nothing like the friendly threat of mutual annihilation to keep people happy.

IVANOVA  
But recently the Du'Marti have started to get sick.

GIDEON

Sick?

IVANOVA

They claim the Du'Curta infected them with some sort of plague.

GIDEON

Plague?

IVANOVA  
It gets worse. The Du'Curta obviously deny the claim. BUT claim the Du'Marti hierarchy has a cure but isn't distributing it to it's own people to make their cause more sympathetic to outside aid.

GIDEON

Captain, all I heard were the words PLAGUE and CURE.

(beat)

Do you think you could us permission to get a look at this "cure" ?

IVANOVA  
Well I could contact the hierarchy of the Du'Marti, but I'm not sure I'd send a team down. I'm not sure where this plague of their's is infectious to humans.

GIDEON

We've got precautious that can get around possible contamination Captain. I'd appreciate it if you could contact whoever you need to, to get us down to their planet.

IVANOVA

I'll get onto it after I've returned to my ship.

GIDEON

So I presume it wasn't the Du'Marti (???) that attacked your ship?

IVANOVA

Correct. Their rivals, the Du'Curta attacked us. Accusing us of aiding their enemy, supplying them with weapons etc. All we'd actually do was arrival, send out a general friendly hello and all of a sudden we're surrounded by these alien fighters.

GIDEON

They must pack quite a wallop to damage a Warlock Class Destroyer.

IVANOVA  
She's not just any Warlock Class Destroyer either.

GIDEON

How do you mean?

IVANOVA  
Oh. . . Nothing Captain. Nothing. I appreciate the help your

crew is giving mine. Any with any luck I'll be able t help you with your cause.

(beat)

With that said. I'll be returning to my ship.

Ivanova exits, leaving Gideon wondering about her reference to the possible enhancements the Warlock Class Destroyer has undergone, and her unwillingness to discuss them. WE linger on a GIDEON CLOSE UP before we CUT,

RAKELLA PRIME – WILDERNESS

CGI Galen's ship flying in low, over what looks surprisingly like a nearby desert. It lands and the hatch opens. Galen pops out.

GALEN

(Taken aback)

Oh! It's far to bright.

Galen waffs his hand over his eyes, and we can SEE they change to slightly tinted whites.

GALEN

Much better. It's been so long since I've been under natural sun I'd forgotten what it looks like.

(beat)

Right. . . Which way did Ship say this human base thing was?

Galen looks around, picks a direction and starts to walk.

Show several independent shots, from different angles, showing the passage of time during his travels. Eventually we SEE a CLOSE UP on his face, before CUTTING to behind him to SHOW the edge of the Earth Alliance base. He's at the ass entrance of the base, so make it seem a little rundown, a little uncared for: UNGUARDED.

Galen looks around him, like a comic robber about to steal candy from a baby. He does an incantation and a hole appears in the wall. He sneaks into the darkness, only to suddenly be stopped by a PPG to the back of his head.

GUARD  
Hey! How did you get in here! IDENTICARD! NOW!

We CLOSE UP on GALEN and then cut,

INT. EXCALIBUR – BRIDGE

Ivanova is on the screen again.

GIDEON

Thank you Captain. I trust my repair teams are welcome aboard your vessel for a few hours whilst we check out this Du'Marti plague cure?

IVANOVA  
Of course. You know Grandma's rules, spoil 'em, stuff 'em full of sweats and send 'em home.

GIDEON

Will you want me to leave a squadron of Thunderbolts here to protect the Titans incase those Du'Curta turn up again?

IVANOVA (Shaking her head)

Negative. I wouldn't want Earth's Last Best Hope for a cure to be destroyed because your starfuries are saving my butt.

(beat)

Besides, if you get destroyed, they'll probably give your job to me as punishment. And that's a responsibility I'm not ready for!

GIDEON

Understood. See you in a few hours.

Ivanova nods and the link is cut.

GIDEON (To Matheson)

Lieutenant!

MATHESON

Yes sir?

GIDEON

Ready us for a jump. Input the coordinates the Titans gave us for the Du'Marti homeworld and make best speed.

MATHESON

Understood.

INT. EXCALIBUR – MEDLAB

Chambers is going over three isolation suits with a tech when Dureena enters.

DUREENA  
Getting ready to head planetside again Doctor?

CHAMBERS (Distracted)

U-huh.

DUREENA  
Would it interest you to know my people knew of the Du'Marti and the Du'Curta. In fact, for a time, we were their trading partners.

CHAMBERS (No longer distracted)

Really?

DUREENA  
Yes. I could of great help on your expedition. Good relations and all that.

CHAMBERS

(Looking sceptical)Has the Captain approved your mission status?

DUREENA  
What Gideon doesn't know won't hurt him.

CHAMBERS

I don't think –

DUREENA

Please. I. . . will be useful, if things get hairy down there. Your security I mean.

CHAMBERS (Starting to come around)

Are you really that concerned over my safety? Or do you have an alternate motive?

DUREENA  
Yes! I mean. . . no. I mean, Doctor. Woman to woman, surely you can just trust me on this one. Please, I'll forever be in your debt.

CHAMBERS

I'll try. I'll put your name on the team sheet so I'm not falsifying any records, so if nobody on the bridge flags your name up you can come. Alright?

DUREENA  
I owe you a great debt!

CHAMBERS

Just be a little prompter with repaying that debt that you have with Max's gambling winnings.

DUREENA  
That man is a cheat.

CHAMBERS

Who do you know what?

DUREENA  
Because I'm a member of the thieves guild, so I always cheat. And the only way you can beat a cheater is to be a cheater yourself!

INT. EXCALIBUR – GIDEON'S QUARTERS

The Apocalypse box is out. Gideon is looking into it's glow.

GIDEON

I heard you calling me. How do you do that? How can I hear you? And no-one else can?

APOCALYPSE BOX

You and I are the same.

GIDEON

What?

APOCALYPSE BOX

We speak with the same voice. The same mind.

GIDEON

You don't make any sense.

APOCALYPSE BOX  
Galen will need your help.

GIDEON  
Galen? What's he got to do with anything?

APOCALYPSE BOX

He is in great danger. If his life is to be preserved you must go to his aid.

GIDEON

No. No way. I've repaid my debt to Galen a hundred times over for saving my life after the Cerebeus exploded. I can't redirect the ship now we're chasing a lead for a possible cure just to find him.

(beat)  
No. He's his own man. He can look after himself.

Gideon is unsure of his own answers. He puts the Box away into it's hiding place.

GIDEON

No. I can't take the ship of course. Not now.

FADE TO BLACK:

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

RAKELLA PRIME – EA BASE

We join Galen again with a PPG to his head.

GUARD

Hey! How did you get in here! IDENTICARD! NOW!

Galen turns and smiles, as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

GALEN

This won't hurt a bit.

GUARD  
What? Identicard! NOW!

GALEN

Well, I lie. . . it may hurt a fraction.

The Guard suddenly anguishes in pain. He is holding his temple and speaks from now on through gritted teeth.

GALEN (CONT'D)

See. Not that bad is it. And well, any pain you do endure you can think of as retribution for making the mistake to hold a gun to the head of a technomage.

(beat)

Especially this technomage.

(beat)

Now if you could just tell me a few things about this place

GUARD  
Yes. I can do that.

GALEN

Good. Good. Tell me, what is this place?

GUARD  
This is the Earth Alliance Rakella Prime Research Facility.

GALEN

I could've told me that. Come now, what is this facility's purpose? Why is Earth Alliance holding a presence here?

GUARD  
The ancients.

GALEN

What ancients?

GUARD  
The darkness, they left their ships behind here. Earth Force wanted to establish a base – to – to – study their technology. Their weapons.

GALEN

The Shadows? YOU ARE MEDDLING WITH SHADOW TECHNOLOGY?

GUARD

Yes! YES!

GALEN

FOOLS! Tell me this then Guard, is this facility capable of building ships? Maybe even just designing ships? Vessels that match Shadow technology with your own?

Before the Guard can answer his "headache" becomes so intense he falls to the floor yelping in pain before passing out.

Galen looks disappointed, but he's got the information he wanted.

Galen steps over the body and continues on his way.

INT. EXCALIBUR – BRIDGE

Gideon is watching a member of the Du'Marti clan on the monitor. This race is almost humanoid, but with a variety of subtle differences. Their appearance isn't vital to plot so let the make-up guys go crazy.

GIDEON

Thank you Warlord Ha'Mok. Our team's shuttle will touch down in the coordinates you've provided.

HA'MOK

Guests amongst the Du'Marti are always well received. If you had visited the home of the Du'Curta you would not have been welcomed so warmly.

GIDEON

I'd rather make up my own mind about others thank you Ha'Mok.

HA'MOK

But they fired on your ship! Surely your people would side with our people!

GIDEON

We're not out here to side with either of you! Besides, if you're from Earth you know that even though they'd fired first doesn't mean you've got hostile intents. We learned that the hard way.

Ha'Mok simply nods and the link is cut.

MATHESON (Concerned)

I sensed hostility from him Captain.

GIDEON

So did I. And I'm not even a telepath!

(beat)(Notices Matheson looks concerned)

They're just on edge. You would be too if we were at war.

MATHESON

Maybe. But I'd keep an eye on them Captain.

GIDEON

Noted.

INT. EXCALIBUR – MEDLAB

Chambers and Nurse Hemming are grabbing their gear and readying to go. Dureena enters.

DUREENA  
What's the good word?

CHAMBERS

The word is "you're lucky".

DUREENA  
That's two, but I'll let you off with poor math because you're a good doctor. They didn't notice my name on the roster?

CHAMBERS

Well. The funny thing is. . . the computer must have jumbled your name up or something, because it didn't come out right.

DUREENA

Yes. Funny that.

(beat)

Shall we head to the docking bay?

EXT. EXCALIBUR

Establisher. Pauses for a moment and we SEE the shuttle leaving.

INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE

Gideon is watching as the shuttle heads down towards the planet.

EILERSON

Captain.

GIDEON

Not now MAX!

EILERSON  
Captain, I'm just wondering if you'd seen Dureena. She seems to be missing and she owes me quite a lot of money.

(beat)

It seems to me like a pretty big coincidence.

GIDEON

We're on a starship Mister Eilerson, there's only so many places a person can hide. Unless. . . .

(beat)(To Matheson)

Lieutenant, what personnel are listed as going down to the planet?

MATHESON

Doctor Chambers, Nurse Hemming and a crewman by the name of Felena.

GIDEON

Felena? We don't have a Felena aboard.

MATHESON

You're quite right sir. But if I'm not mistaken Felena is an anagram of NAFEEL.

EILERSON  
What an extreme measure to take to avoid paying her debts.

EILERSON exits after a look that expressed "get the hell off my bridge before I throw you out" from Gideon.

GIDEON (To Matheson)

Remind me again why we took her onboard.

MATHESON

If I remember rightly it was your call sir.

GIDEON

Don't remind me.

EXT. TITANS

Establisher.

INT. TITANS – BRIDGE

Bridge is a redressed Excalibur bridge. The computer terminals are the same standard Earth Force, but the bridge is more oval to match the their Omega Class bridges we've seen.

Various techs are running all over the place. Ivanova is in the Captain's chair signing off a report when,

TECH #1

Captain! We've got a jump point forming in Sector Niner-Fourteen.

IVANOVA

Is it the Excalibur?

TECH #1

Negative. I'm detecting alien ships. Four, Five – no six. Carrying fighters.

IVANOVA

Oh hell.

INT. EXCALIBUR – BRIDGE

EXCALIBUR TECH

Sirs! We're receiving a call from the Titans.

GIDEON

Maybe you're right Lieutenant, I seem to be very popular with the female Babylon 5 staff.

(beat)

Put it through.

IVANOVA (Over Comm)

Excalibur are you reading me? We're under attack again! We've scrambled fighters but they out number us three-to-one. Sure could do with the pride of the Earth Alliance navy rolling to our rescue right about now.

GIDEON

(To tech)

Contact the team on the surface, tell them we're breaking orbit.

(To Matheson)

Tell Ivanova we're on our way, at our best speed.

EXT. EXCALIBUR

We can SEE the Du'Marti homeworld in the background. The Excalibur turns, a jump point opens and the ship leaps into the mist.


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

RAKELLA PRIME – EA BASE

Galen is wandering down a misc. B5 looking corridor. EA logos are prominent, as is the colour grey.

Galen rounds a corner and sees a Earth Force officer coming toward him, his head down reading from a datanote. Galen quickly creeps up on him and uses an incantation that sends the officer to sleep.

Before Galen can move on however another officer appears behind him.

BASE OFFICER

(Drawing his PPG)

Hey! You've hurt one of our guys!

GALEN

Whoops. Was that me? You better not look down the corridor whence I came or you might get really upset at how many of you I've come across.

As the officer goes for his link Galen throws a small ball that explodes on the floor, releasing a gas that sends the Officer out cold.

GALEN

I must make quick work of my task. Or I will soon be overrun.

NAVA (A voice in Galen's head)

Galen! Is that you Galen!

GALEN

NAVA! I hear your voice! Are you in league with the Earthers! Are you sharing the secrets many of our orders have died to protect!

(beat)

Show yourself! Face me!

Galen begins to move more swiftly down the corridors now, throwing open doors as he goes.

GALEN

SHOW YOURSELF!

NAVA (IG's HEAD)

If only I could Galen. For you see, I am glum to admit I have been captured by the Humans. They hold me a few metres from where you stand now. If you wish the confrontation you were born to fight then you must free me from these corporeal shackles.

EA BASE – HOLDING CELLS

It is a series of hi-tech cells, like that of B5s. All are empty apart from the last one, which houses Nava. He is tied to a upright stable of metal. Two guards are at his cell door.

There is a noise coming from this hall's entrance. A guard draws his PPG and approaches.

Suddenly the door blows open and amidst the smoke and confusion Galen enters, cloaked hood over his head and face. Another ball of smoke sends the second guard to the floor and a final incantation flings open Nava's cell.

GALEN

If you are as powerful as you say you are. Then you shouldn't have been able to be captured by the Earthers. What of your ship? Your incantations?

NAVA

My ship is in the hands of the Humans. My powers are still not completely recovered. I had to find my ship. I returned to this place of my ship's eternal hiding unprepared for battle and tired after our previous duel. I am guilty of nothing other than coming unprepared to face this new enemy.

GALEN

I cannot break your shackles with my incantations.

NAVA

They know Galen. The Earthers know the secrets of our order.

GALEN

Your shackles. . .

Galen comes closer and examines the perfectly seamless pitch black rings around Nava's throat, feet, and hands.

NAVA

They are shadow technology! They have harnessed the power of the ancient darkness! They are not ready! Not organised, or sensible enough to be trusted with this technology. They will do many terrible things with it.

(Beat)

You've got to get me out of here Galen. My brother.

GALEN

Asking ME for help? You have fallen Nava. If only the order could see you now.

NAVA

This isn't about the order. This isn't about saving face. Or even preserving the secret our people fled to beyond the rim to protect. It is about life. Saving mine.

GALEN

HA! And why should I? I mean I came here to see you dead! To see that your wickedness would not spread to others in the stars.

NAVA

Because my dear, dear friend. I am, when fully recovered from my great journey, the most powerful and wise technomage of us all.

GALEN

A technomage is still only a technomage Nava. We have no more power over life, death and the universe than a simply man in the right place at the right time.

NAVA

That is where you are wrong. When I am at full power. I have the power over life and death.

GALEN

But –

NAVA

That's right Galen. I can return Isabel to you.

CLOSE UP on GALEN's reaction before we CUT,

EXT. TITANS

Establisher. Small blasts of fighter-on-fighter combat can be seen sparking up around the ship. A few larger alien ships can be seen in the BG.

The CAMERA moves to the right slightly to show a hyperspace point open, and the Excalibur come flying out. WE can CGI a glory shot of the Excalibur coming out guns-a-blazing here to keep the TNT boys happy. WE also SEE the Excalibur's thunderbolts scrambling, we can use existing CGI shots for that.

IVANOVA (Over comm.)

You're a sight for saw eyes Excalibur. Let's mop these guys up.

GIDEON (Over Comm.)

I was hoping not to get in any fights today Captain, but when it Rome.

We can enjoy a few more CGI dogfights, overlaid with various stereotypical anonymous fighter "chatter", "he's on your tail" etc.

INT. EXCALIBUR – BRIDGE

MATHESON

Sir. We're being hailed by the lead alien ship. Looks like they took one scan of our main gun and decided against continuing the fight.

GIDEON

Even if we can fire again or manoeuvre for over a minute after firing our main gun, the enemy doesn't know that! To quote one Earth Senator I spoke to recently: "It gives the enemy the willies".

(beat)

Inform their leader I like to do things face-to-face and invite him over to the Excalibur as soon as hostilities cease.

(beat)

And inform Captain Ivanova.

EXT. EXCALIBUR

Establisher. The guns are at rest. The Excalibur and the Titans are close by, one of the alien vessel is on the opposite side of the shot.

INT. EXCALIBUR – CONFERENCE ROOM

Gideon, Ivanova and the Du'Marti Captain are present. The Du'Marti's clothes remind me of centauri 19th century stuff, but in lower shades: oranges, browns.

ALIEN CAPTAIN

I apologize for opening fire on your vessels Captains. But our enemy is most cunning and has been known to use many faces.

IVANOVA

We've had contact with your "enemy", the Du'Marti. They say that your kind is responsible for inflicting a plague upon them that is claiming hundreds of lives a day.

ALIEN CAPTAIN (Angry at the accusation)

The Du'Marti are liars! Do you not see that?! They inflicted this plague upon themselves! To sway sympathy with outsiders!

GIDEON

That quite an extreme to go too just to get a bit of outside help.

ALIEN CAPTAIN

That's not the only reason they infected themselves. . .

IVANOVA

What? Maybe they just don't like their own people?

ALIEN CAPTAIN

The reason goes deep into our history, when our peoples split.

GIDEON

(Holds up his hand to pause the alien)

I don't need the whole story, just the vitals.

ALIEN CAPTAIN

Very well. The split in our people a millennium ago was caused over the different way we interpret our ancient scrolls. The scrolls that government how life on this plain should be conducted. The Du'Marti are much more extreme in their beliefs.

(beat)  
They infected themselves to use their own people as weapons. Spies dressed as Du'Curta will infiltrate our ships, our colonies, and spread their disease.

(beat)

If you have a team down on their homeworld like you say you do. They will try to infect them also!

GIDEON

(Into Link)

Lieutenant. Set a course for the Du'Marti world. FULL BURN!

DU'MARTI HOMEWORLD

We're inside a hospital of sorts, that looks suspiciously like a redressed medlab.

Chambers is rushing patient to ailing patient. Nurse Hemming is assisting her. Dureena is hovering behind her. They are all wearing light encounter suits.

DUREENA  
Doctor.

CHAMBERS

What is it Dureena. I thought you had business to conduct. I already sacrificed having a second qualified nurse down here because you have an ulterior motive to be down here.

DUREENA

And I am thankful Doctor for the favour. But it's my ulterior motive I need to speak to you about.

CHAMBERS (Coming up for air)

Yes Ms. Nafeel?

DUREENA

I am here visiting. . . let's just say an old acquaintance. And he has given me a disturbing prelude to why his leaders have really let us down here.

CHAMBERS

What do you mean?

DUREENA

He is saying that his people have been waging this war of theirs against the Du'Curta for a Millennium over how they interpret their ancient scrolls.

CHAMBERS

What does this have to do with saving lives Dureena?

DUREENA

The Du'Marti have infected themselves Doctor. They did it to use their own people as weapons against their enemies.

(beat)

They're going to try and infect us Doctor!

We BEAT on this revelation for a moment before,

Ha'Mok enters with a group of guards.

HA'MOK

Ah! The life-givers from Earth. How goes your investigation?

CHAMBERS (Cautiously)

Well – I've determined that it's nothing like the plague we're battling on Earth.

HA'MOK

Have you determined whether it's infectious to your people or not?

All the time Ha'Mok's guards are making their way closer to Chambers and Dureena.

CHAMBERS

I've got no findings either way.

The Du'Marti guards grab Chambers, Dureena and Hemming and Ha'Mok tugs Chambers encounter suit helmet straight off.

We watch them struggle for a few frames before we,

FADE TO BLACK:

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

RAKELLA PRIME – EA BASE

Galen has Nava over his shoulder, hobbling out of the base. There is a loud alarm siren buzzing.

GALEN

It is a good thing, even with all the technology of the Shadows at their disposal the humans trusted their guards to carry keycards that would open your restraints.

NAVA

My release tripped an alarm system.

GALEN

I can deal with a few hired goons.

NAVA

You don't understand. I heard their Commander talking… a Colonel Lee I believe his name was. I heard him mention that if their base was discovered his people would immediate evacuate and the base be self destructed.

GALEN

That alarm precedes a detonation?

(beat)

They would destroy all they've built? All they hoped to learn from whatever Shadow remnant they have here.

NAVA

They have more bases than this Galen. They are willing to sacrifice much in the name of secrecy.

GALEN

You seem to know an awful lot about this Nava.

NAVA

Have you never wondered why I'm considered such a powerful technomage? It is more than just my mastery of the incantations. More than just the perfect 99.8 fusion of my body with the technology. It is that I am telepathic. I am the only telepath, a breed created by the Vorlons to be successfully merged with technomage technology.

GALEN

That is how you spoke to me in the corridor.

NAVA

Yes. I think you are finally coming to understand.

They finally reach the hole in the wall Galen left during his entry.

NAVA (CONT'D)

I do not want to leave without me ship! I will have no chance of recovering my full powers.

GALEN

You and I will not have lives if we remain here! We must flea this place at once!

Galen and Nava struggled to outside of the base, and take one look back. Use a good CGI shot of the entire base.

Then we CUT to,

CGI of Galen's ship gangplank retracting and his ship taking off post-haste.

RAKELLA PRIME – ORBIT

CGI Galen's ship enters orbit, the CAMERA pans as his ship comes further out. But keeping the planet in CAMERA shot. The EA base can be seen exploding from orbit, just before the planet moves out of CAMERA shot.

WE SEE in the background behind Galen's ship a vessel. A Shadow-Hybrid like the one we SAW destroy the Cerberus disappearing into hyperspace.

WE CUT on this,

DU'MARTI HOMEWORLD – HOSPITAL

Chambers, Hemming and Dureena are all unmasked now.

HA'MOK

Hahahaha! Soon the virus will be running through your veins. You will be returned to your people to spread the disease. To wipe out all those who are unpure of faith!

HEMMING

We aren't even of your kind! We know nothing about your religion or your war!

HA'MOK

Ignorance is no excuse for impurity!

ORBIT OF DU'MARTI WORLD

A hyperspace point opens and the Excalibur exits. We BEAT for a establisher as it comes to a halt.

INT. EXCALIBUR – BRIDGE

Gideon has taken the Captain's chair. Ivanova and the Du'Curta Captain are stood either side of him.

GIDEON

Hail that warlord Ha'Mok!

ALIEN CAPTAIN

I doubt it will do any good Captain, he has probably already had your people infected. The Du'Marti are ruthless.

GIDEON

Get him out of here! I'm sick of the Du'Curta, Du'Marti, Du'whatever the hell they call themselves! I want him off my bridge!

A tech leads the Alien Captain from the bridge.

MATHESON

Communications established. Patching it through.

Ha'mok's face appears on the monitor.

HA'MOK

Are Captain! Are you here to negotiate your people's release? You'll find them quite – WELL.

GIDEON

Ha'Mok. Your people have listening posts in orbit of you world right? Well maybe their scanners can tell you the capability of my ship's main gun.

(beat)

The same main gun that's targeted directly at your capital.

HA'MOK

You'd kill your own people!

GIDEON

Well. As I'm sure you've already decided we're unpure! Crazy even. We'd do almost anything.

HA'MOK

You may be in-league with the unpure savage hordes of the Du'Curta, but your aren't stupid Captain. Ivanova told us at length of your people's emphasis on saving lives, especially those of your own people. She spoke of your ship's grand crusade to find a cure to save billions of lives.

(beat)

You aren't going to sacrifice your own people.

Gideon does a cut-throat motion to Matheson. The lieutenant obliges and cuts the channel.

GIDEON

Damnit. He's called my bluff. I never loose a bluff.

IVANOVA

Must be loosing your touch. May I suggest a course of action?

GIDEON

By all means.

IVANOVA  
I might have been a diplomat at one point. But for the last five years or so I've been the Commanding Officer of a warship, and it teaches you certain things. Like, when it's time to launch your starfuries and go in guns blazing.

WE are treated to a TNT-desired fighter battle. The thunderbolts scramble and head towards the planet. Flying low over the alien city headed for where Chambers, Dureena and Hemming are being held.

Anti-Air batteries fire green plasma toward our Earth fighters, battles and shooting ensues.

Eventually we SEE a thunderbolt landing next to the Excalibur's shuttle that carried the team down.

INT. DU'MARTI HOSPITAL

Several Earth Force pilots rush in with PPGs, quickly dispersing the Du'Marti guards, grabbing the Doctor and co. and heading back to the shuttle.

INT. SHUTTLE

Hemming pilots, and Chambers runs a scanner over Dureena.

DUREENA

Am I infected?

CHAMBERS

No… neither is Hemming.

(beat)(scans herself)

And neither am I! I suppose this engineered virus of theirs isn't so contagious afterall.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT FOUR


	6. Tag

TAG

FADE IN:

INT. EXCALIBUR – BRIDGE

Ivanova is on the monitor. Gideon is in his C-Chair.

GIDEON

Well I guess this is farewell Captain.

IVANOVA

It is. A big thank you from me to you and from my crew to yours. You really – saved our butts. We'll have to repay the favour sometime.

GIDEON

Understood. But know this, I always collect my debts.

(beat)

I'm sure as we're both one of the few Earth ships running around this far beyond the rim we'll run into each other again somewhere down the road.

EXT. SPACE

The Titans turns, opens a jump point and disappears.

INT. EXCALIBUR – BRIDGE

GIDEON

What's our next destination Lieutenant?

MATHESON

Based on Ranger information and our current location we should head on a bearing twelve-thirteen-by-four-six.

GIDEON

You heard the man Helm.

HELM

Aye sir.

A few BEATS pass then,

MATHESON (!!)

Sir! We're detecting a jump point opening in sector 19!

(beat)

It's. . . it's. . . It's Galen sir. He's requesting permission to dock.

GIDEON (Unamused)

Galen?

MATHESON

You weren't expecting him to return?

GIDEON

Actually – Nevermind Lieutenant.

INT. EXCALIBUR – MEDLAB

Chambers is checking Nurse Hemming over with a scanner when Dureena enters.

DUREENA

Do you have a minute doctor?

CHAMBERS (To patient)

Do you mind?

(to Dureena)

I guess so. Go ahead Dureena.

DUREENA

I just wanted to -

(beat)

-thank you for trusting me enough to take me on your mission. Even if we both did nearly get killed.

Chambers smiles, as if to say more: to acknowledge their friendship openly, but Eilerson enters.

EILERSON

Dureena! Where the hell do you think you've been? Hmmm? Going to die down on some anonymous planet BEFORE you could repay the money you owe me?

We CLOSE UP on Chambers shaking her head in disbelief before we CUT,

INT. EXCALIBUR – DOCKING BAY

Galen's ship's hatchway descends and the cloaked technomage exits his ship. Gideon is waiting for him.

GALEN

Miss me?

GIDEON

Where'd you go this time?

Gideon examines Galen's ship a moment, digging his finger into a small crack and revealing a build up of sand.

GIDEON (CONT'D)

Make a crash landing in the Sahara by any chance?

GALEN

If only you knew the half of it.

(beat)

Infact –

The two begin to walk together.

GALEN (CONT'D)

-I did a little passenger escorting.

GIDEON

You're carrying passengers now? Where do you keep them? Where do they sit? From what I've seen of the inside of your ship, and that's very little there's no chairs!

GALEN

Your Earthers Matthew. Obsessed with chairs. A few years from now you know a human will even manage to install chairs on a Minbari ship.

Galen stops talking for a BEAT, hoping Gideon will move the conversation on. When he doesn't,

GALEN (CONT'D)

A simple run from one place to another.

GIDEON

Who were you running?

GALEN

An old – (doesn't want to say friend) acquaintance. A very old one indeed. He's safe, I have left him in a place where he can't do any harm, and no-one can do harm to him.

EXT. HYPERSPACE – WELL OF FOREVER

The Well of Forever is how we have SEEN it before. There is a small white, but transparent bubble, on one of the Well's surfaces. Inside we can SEE Nava.

We hang on this for a BEAT, then,

FADE OUT:

END OF TAG

END OF SHOW


End file.
